


is there somewhere

by twentyonekat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Skeleton Boyfriends, im not sure what this is really, joshler - Freeform, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonekat/pseuds/twentyonekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/you're writing lines bout me, romantic poetry/</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere

::and i promised myself i wouldn't let you complete me::

12:43 am  
josh held tylers hand tightly til they reached their hotel room, tyler panting softly against him, trying to breathe him in as much as he could, trying to memorize the touch of his skin as if he'd never feel him again, the taste and the bright lights and the dark neon city aura around them, while the time still drifted at a hazy, surreal pace, a dreamlike mix of hesitant and desperate. as soon as josh opened the door, tyler wrapped his arms around him, kissing him while josh ran his fingers along his sides before grabbing him by the waist, lifting him and letting him wrap his legs around his waist. tylers breath came in soft whines and moans and fluid curses as josh grazed his neck and below his jaw with his teeth, making tyler gasp and squeeze his eyes shut as josh layed him down on the off white sheets, pressing against him and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. tyler arched into the kiss, moaning obscenely and begging, joshs name spilling off his tongue between shaky breaths and exchanges, the passage of time and inevitable arrival of morning being the only thing stopping them from spending each and every night caught between shadow painted sheets.

 

2:07 am  
jagged city light and noise shattered the hotels silence, a void broken by street lamp heat and echoes of traffic, acoustic voices resonating and reflecting the short lived entanglement of the two boys that hung onto each other now and then without ever really letting go of each other. 

tyler sighed, looking over at josh, sound asleep next to him, before getting up and tearing a sheet of paper from the hotel notepad, composing a goodbye note out of verses and lyrics and dark curtains and white sheets and shallow lights that tasted like the soundless space they'd shared this time and every other time they've given into this. he didn't have to promise him there would be another time like this. it didn't need to be put into words anymore. there had to be. 

'next time it'll be different,' tyler thinks as he picks up his things and closes the door behind him.

::im sorry but i've fell in love tonight::

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this wasnt very good (sorry !!) but i hoped u enjoyed it nd ill do the next few eventually ( im doing a track by track thing bc i love this ep soo much and it rly makes me think of joshler lmao)
> 
> i also posted this on wattpad so if u wanna check it out there too then go 4 it


End file.
